Pastry Marry
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! Kisah konyol romantis mungkin Sasu manis dan Hina keren yang diusung didalam sebuah pernikahan. Ini SasuHina!/atau...HinaSasu?. Aaaaa!. author ga tahu ini yang nempatin posisi laki-laki yang mana!.
1. Chapter 1 : TARZAN GIRL! versi 1

**PastryMarry**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Family.**

**Summary : Kisah konyol Sasu manis dan Hina keren yang diusung didalam sebuah pernikahan. Ini SasuHina!/atau...HinaSasu?. Aaaaa!. author ga tahu ini yang nempatin posisi laki-laki yang mana!.**

_Ini fic yang kuhadiahin buat para readers. Sebagai permintaan maafku. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku males ngetik lanjutan Ff yang pada in-progress itu. Tapi tenang aja. Alur mereka udah kurencanain kok. Cuma belum mood untuk ngetik. Soalnya alur fic-fic yang ku stand by itu pada serius semua. Kalo aku ga Mood serius. Bawaannya jadi males. Gomen. ^^. Ya?. Disaat seperti itu aku malah dapet ide fic gila ini. Dan gomenne, fic ini bahasanya agak melenceng dari EYD. Aku ga PeDe soalnya biasanya aku sangat lengket sama EYD!. Aaaaa! #Prustachi mode onte._

_Yosh... Yang berminat silahkan baca...^^_

.

.

**Chapter 1 : TARZAN GIRL! versi 1.**

_**Nuni nuni neoman bara boge haneun girl. **_

_**Nae mami mami gadeuk jeuro boirin girl.**_

_**Badjawo nae mam...~**_

_**Oh..My Yeoshin.**_

"Hinata!. Phonecellmu berdering nih!. Telinga sehatku ini sakit dengernya!." Sakura membanting dress ungunya ke lantai. Mengobrak-abrik isi lemari lagi dan memilih dress lain. Begitu ketemu pilihannya yang kesekian. Sakura mulai mencobanya lagi. Sambil mutar-mutar didepan cermin. Mengoreksi penampilan diri sendiri. Jelas...ia akan berkencan dengan Naruto pagi ini.

Setidaknya tampak lebih cantik dan wangi dari biasanya. Kau tahu?. Semakin dewasa, perawakan Naruto berubah begitu menawan.

"HAH!. Apa?!. Apa?!. Ada apa?!. Apa restoran Paman Teuchi meledak?!."

Sakura mendengus sebelum mengoles bibir merahnya dengan lipstick natural-cherry. Dari cermin dia melirik keadaan rekan sepantar dalam dunia eintertainer-nya yang baru bangun dari tidur dengan posisi tidak elit.

Bayangkan. Hinata dengan tubuh hanya berbalut underwear putih dan lengan baju hem kotak-kotak yang melingkari lehernya. Muka bantalnya yang masih berminyak belum dicuci, rambutnya berantakan, dan selimut pink miliknya yang acak-acakan bukti bahwa gaya tidur indigo biru itu bisa saja menendang banteng dari kasurnya jika itu banteng ikutan tidur sama dia...-ops..ini hanya penggambaran.

Perasaan dongkol Sakura belum terobati sesaat setelah ia melihat keadaan kawannya. Pasalnya karena itu, ia mengingat betapa semalam dirinya berusaha mempertahankan areal tempat tidurnya disamping indigo itu mati-matian seperti saat berperang di medan. Sedikit-sedikit ia dipancal. Sedikit-sedikit ia disepak. Sedikit-sedikit ia ditendang. Lalu yang paling membuatnya geli adalah saat Hinata mulai lagi dengan kebiasannya. Jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Hinata akan bangun dengan masih dalam kondisi tertidur. Tapi kakinya jalan-jalan keliling kamar dengan nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas dan meneriakkan isi hatinya tanpa ia ketahui.

Dan tadi malam. Sakura harus menyumbat kupingnya dengan earphone peredam suara saat Hinata mulai ricuh meracau soal kekesalan hatinya setelah merasa harga dirinya dikuliti setelah Shikamaru mengalahkannya dalam permaian teka-teki, catur..-oh bukan saat itu skor mereka seri.

Terus..yap!. Di olahraga hanggar Hinata kalah telak. Shikamaru menyeringai kemenangan dengan seringai singanya ketika berhasil menjatuhkannya dilantai sasana dengan menduduki perutnya. Dan jangan lupakan..._saat itu Hinata berteriak kesakitan sebab tangannya dipelintir Shikamaru setelah helm kostum hanggarnya dilempar ke pojok ruangan.

Dan ternyata itu tak terlalu ampuh. Pada akhirnya Sakura harus rela tidur diatas futon kerena Hinata telah memonopoli ranjangnya. Ah..._kalau saja Hinaya bukan kawannya sedari kecil. Pasti ia sudah mengacak-acak penampilan indigo itu sampai sejelek-jeleknya.

"Kau ini, tidak dalam keadaan terjaga atau tidur. Pikiranmu hanya ada di restoran Paman Teuchi dan ramennya. Ah...-benar-benar virus obsesi Naruto terhadap ramen sudah menyakiti jiwamu. Ck...ck..."

"Ah, jadi ada apa?."

"Phonecelllmu bunyi tuh!."

Hinata langsung gelagapan mencari phonecellnya kesekitar sisi tubuhnya. Matanya masih kriyep selama tubuhnya muter-muter dan ternyata phonecell malam itu ketiban pantatnya selama tidur. Ah..kasihan kau phonecell...~

Tapi waktu Hinata baca nama yang tertera dilayar phonecell-nya.

DEG!.

"HAH?!."

Brugekhh!.

Si phonecell dimatikan langsung dilempar kesofa muka. Hinata tenggelam dibalik selimut.

"Heh?!. Kau kenapa Hinata?!. Hei...apa kau...-"

"POKOKNYA APAPUN YANG TERJADI JANGAN ANGKAT TELEPHONE DARI PAPA!."

Deg..

Sakura mengernyit.

**Triiing...trriiiing...**

Mendengar suara telephone rumah Sakura berdering. Hinata lebih berdebar lagi.

"TUNGGU!. JANGAN-JANGAN ITU PAPA!." setengah tubuh Hinata kembali terlihat dari balik selimut. Sakura mengernyit. Langkahnya berhenti saat hendak mengangkat si telephone diatas meja belajarnya.

"HEI!. Kau ini kenapa sih Hinata?!."

Muka Hinata berubah pucat. Ditanyai seperti itu.

"Engga...ga...bukan apa-apa..apa...-" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Jemari Sakura kembali mendekat pada si ganggang telephone. "Kau lagi ga ada koflik sama papamu kan?. "

"Engga...engga.." Hinata menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya udah. Ini telephonennya kuangkat...-"

DEG!

"JANGAN!." Toa Hinata kembali keluar. Sakura sudah terlanjur mengangkat si telepon. Namun baru tedengar suara...'Halo, nak Sakura. Ini Paman Hiashi...' sudah Tuuutss...tuuutss...tuuuts...gara-gara Hinata menerjangnya duluan dan si ganggang telephone ditekan si indigo ketempatnya kembali. Dimatikan!.

Tuts!.

Hosh...hosh...

Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal. Mata putihnya menatap Sakura cemas. Wajahnya pucat luar biasa.

"Hinata kamu ini...-."

**Triing...triiiing...**

Si telephone kembali berdering. Bagaikan alarm peringatan bagi Hinata. Hinata langsung menyeret Sakura menjauh dari si telephone begitu sadar itu benar-benar dari Papanya.

"Oke. Kujelaskan!. Tapi jangan cerita sama siapa-siapa okey?!."

"Hah?!." Sakura menaikkan alis.

**Deg!.**

Mata Hinata terpejam kuat saat menunjukkan bandul kalung yang dia sebunyikan terus didalam kaus selama ini.

Cincin.

Sakura terkejut luar biasa. "Hah?!. Kau sudah...-."

"Tidak...-ini lebih buruk dari itu. Aku memang sudah tunangan sama seseorang sejak kecil. Papa jodohin aku sama anak temennya dari Thailand. Hari ini pertemuannya. Katanya sama keluarga besar. Mau ngomongin baju pengantin dan undangan. Bulan madu. Aaaaaaa!. Aku ga mau nikah dulu dalam waktu dekat!. Kau tahu Sakura?!. Umurku baru dua empaaaat!."

Sakura melongo.

Wajahnya ikutan pias. Lalu ia angkat tangan. "Kalau soal ini. Aku ga ikutan!. Okey?. Jadi semalam kau kabur mau nginap dirumahku gara-gara mau menghindar dari pertemuan ini?." mata Emerald Sakura membelalak saat Hinata mengangguk lesu. "Astaga!. Hinata!. Aku benar-benar ga mau ikutan!."

"Oke, tapi aku bener-bener ga mau nyampe ke acara pertemuan itu pagi ini!. Aku ga mau married dulu!." Hinata menyambar kemejanya cepat-cepat. Menyampirkannya di leher. Mengambil tas selempangnya. Lantas mengusap minyak diwajahnya seperlunya. Dan..

Dupph!.

Pondasi pintu kamar Sakura menghantam sisi pintu. Hinata kabur keluar rumah. Sakura melongo ditempat untuk sejenak sampai ia tersadarkan oleh suara telephone rumahnya yang berdering nyaring. Sakura yakin itu adalah Paman Hiashi.

**Triiiiinnggg...~Triiiiiinnng...~**

DEG!.

"C-Cotto matte kudasai Hinata!. Gimana aku nanti jawabnya sama papamu?!." namun teriakan itu tak bersambut jawaban.

.

.

**.**

**Pastry Marry Cupy Cupy.**

**T**ukang**B**akso**C**eriwis.

**Pisss... ^^**

**Fic ini mau di publish satu hari sekali kok. _kalo laman webku ga error. **

**Jadi jangan marah ya. Reader sayangku!. #BAH!.**

**Soalnya, saya lagi seneng berfantasi ama scene yang Hina-nya begadilan dan Sasu yang imut-imut. Gantian lah...~kepribadiannya. Biar kesannya itu gak serius terus Ff SasuHina. **

**Biasanya kalo Sasu-nya yang cool dan Hina-nya yang imut. Jatuhnya ntar ke scene yang menjurus ke genre angsa lagi. Atau...kalo nggak ntar Sasu-nya jadi orang yang romantis-agresif dan OOC atas keromatisannya. Selalu. Setuju ga?.**

**Kalo ga setuju ya ga papa. ^^**

**MIND TO REVIEW?.**


	2. Chapter 2 : TARZAN GIRL! versi 2

**PastryMarry**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Family.**

**Summary : Kisah konyol Sasu manis dan Hina keren yang diusung didalam sebuah pernikahan. Ini SasuHina!/atau...HinaSasu?. Aaaaa!. author ga tahu ini yang nempatin posisi laki-laki yang mana!.**

_Beneran, ini Fic sebagai permintaan maaf. Soalnya saya masih belum mood mengetik lanjutan ff saya yang konfliknya serius. Ya...ya...ya...?. Untuk saat ini saya lebih seneng ngetik fic yang konfliknya sederhana aj. _

_Dan...sebagai catatan sekali lagi..fic ini sangat banyak kata yang tidak sesuai EYD. Jadi maap. Biasanya saya kalo bawain fic pake EYD. Hehehe._

_Yosh... Yang berminat silahkan baca...^^_

.

.

**Chapter 2 : TARZAN GIRL! versi 2.**

Langkah kaki Hinata begitu terasa berat ketika menapak lantai menuju le ruang tamu kediamannya. Sayup-sayup dari sini, terdengar suara perbincangan serius antar ayahnya dan...-keluarga si tunangan. Auh...Hinata melirik sebal ke arah mobil hitam sederhana yang terparkir didepan rumahnya.

Ya. Benar kok..-mobilnya bukan mobil mewah. Cuma mobil hitam biasa yang biasa dimiliki masyarakat urban.

Hei..-apa keluarga calon suaminya miskin?.

Yea. Tentu saja bukan berarti seperti itu.

"Tadaima...~." salamnya sambil masuk rumah malas-malasan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia tahu diruang tamu ada tamu resmi keluarganya yang membutuhkan kehadirannya juga sekarang. Tapi lihatlah. Dirinya bahkan masih rembes sekarang.

Bau keringat habis bangun tidur.

Penampilannya pun sedeng gak karu-karuan. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut tanktop gene yang tak menutupi perut ratanya. Kemejanya mengalung lemas dileher. Rambutnya seacak ilalang. Dan roknya njebak lebar tak jauh beda dengan kurungan ayam.

Che, tapi siapa peduli. Toh jika tunangannya yang sangat terhormat itu illfeel padanya. Dirinya juga kan...-yang untung?.

Yeay!. Ga perlu married dalam waktu dekat.

Atoh..memang dirinya sudah terjebak pesona Inuzuka Kiba hingga berani seketus ini terhadap calon suaminya?.

Astaga!. Dirinya akan segera menikah!. Dengan seorang yang tak pernah dikenal!. Kampret!.

"Ehemn..." Hiashi berdehem melihat penampilannya yang seolah mewakili karakter Tarzan versi female. Sementara itu...-Hinata justru memutar-mutar stik permen bola didalam mulutnya dengan senang hati. Seolah tak ada tamu-tamu ayah..-ralat- tamunya juga disana.

Sesekali, pandangannya melirik ke belakang dengan sebal. Disana Neji berjalan dibelakangnya dengan postur seorang bodyguard.

Well, di dunia eintertain Neji memang manager acara manggungnya di acara-acara gede. Tapi dalam masalah ini. Neji tetap berperan sebagai kakak tercintanya yang begitu patuh ke orang tuanya bak anak kucing.

Sialnya, tadi dia ketahuan ingin kabur dengan Taksi saat Neji hendak menuju ke rumah Sakura. Sebab percaya atau tidak. Teriakan 'Jangan!' dari Hinata saat menggebrak ganggang telephone itu terdengar dari sambungan telephone ayahnya sebelum ditutup.

Dan sekarang. Dia disini. Sial!. Benar-benar sial!.

DEG!.

Mau tak mau Hinata matung ala manekin toko stylish ditempat. Saat melihat suasana di ruang tamu.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Fugaku menatap Hiashi yang menyampaikan pesan 'maafkan atas kelancangan penampilan putrinya yang benar-benar apa-apaan.'. Sementara...-eh?.

Pemuda disamping Mikoto yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil imut. Membenahi kapal-kapalan si bocah imut yang agak rusak dibagian bagannya. Sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

Tapi...-

"Wah...~ternyata Hinata-Chan sudah pulang. Sini sayang!." Mikoto si maniak anak perempuan manis langsung bangun dari duduk dan menyeret tangannya hingga keduanya duduk menghempas udara ke sofa.

Tempat duduk dirinya dan tunangannya sama sekali terpisah. Namun berhadapan.

Hinata meneguk ludah karenanya. Barang habis melihat penampilan tunangannya yang sudah pasti diluar perkiraannya. Ia kira tunangannya akan berpakaian kemeja formal yang keren ketika hadir dipertemuan ini.

Tapi...

Lihatlah.

Kacamata frame tebal. Melindungi mata hitamnya yang tanpa kerutan disekitar.

Sweater coklat yang oblong yang membalut tubuh kurusnya yang berkulit putih..-bisa dilihat daari punggung tangannya.

Celana bahan yang longgar yang membungkus kedua kaki panjangnya yang menekuk.

Jam tangan fero namun terkesan cute.

Dan rambut biru dongkernya dikuncir sebagian ala laki-laki korea yang berambut panjang.

Bush!.

Lamunan Hinata langsung melambung tinggi.

Astaga naga...~~~…

Aaaaaaaaaaaa!.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Kawai!.

Kawai!.

KAWAI!.

KAWAAAAAIIIIIIII!.

Hinata jambak rambut dalam hati. Ia berasa seperti bertemu dengan salah satu tokoh kartun anime Uke di manga Shonen-ai nya!. Ya tuhaaaannn...!. Andai saja Hinata tak ingat kalau Fugaku yang disampingnya bukan ayah tunangannya itu!. Hinata pasti sudah nosebled segentong!. Aaaa...~

Aaaa!.

Gawat!. Otak Fujoshi sejati Hinata kambuh didalam sana!. Aaa..!

Aaaaa!.

Pipi Hinata memanas karenanya.

"Kak Cacu. Ini bagaimanya..?." si kecil berambut hitam panjang yang menggunakan kuncir merah disisi kepala sebelah kanan mengulurkan mainannya yang lain. Sebuah boneka elektrik Zoro. Pahlawan super yang terkenal di perfileman Hollywood AS.

Ternyata.._boneka yang diserahkan lampu didadanya berkelip tak sempurna. Padahal barusan Hinata juga melihat tunangannya itu baru memasukkan batrei ulang kedalamnya dengan batrei cadangan yang disimpan dibetis si boneka.

Dan ajaibnya. Si kakak yang dipanggil 'Cacu' itu membuka tempat mekanisi kabel-kabel boneka yang rumit dipunggung si boneka lantas membelitkan beberapa arah kabelnya dengan tangan kosong. Dan...-

Tap.

Setelah punggung ditutup kembali. Lampu di dada boneka Zoro itu kembali menyala. Lampu hijau berkilauan yang merefleksikan bentuk pedang.

"Ahaha, inyi cudah tjadi ya kak?."

Ah...~

Apa 'Cacu' ahli mekanisi?. Dia sepertinya mengerti bagaimana sistem kabel rumit didalam punggung boneka itu.

Hinata tak akan mengelak jika ada yang menuduhnya kagum kepada sosok 'Cacu'. Memang namanya aneh dia dengar. Tapi justru di otak Fujoshi-nya memaknai nama imut itu... Aaaa!.

Tahan Hinata.

Jangan nosebleeeeeed!.

"Ehmn.. Tachi-chan. Kesini sebentar." Mikoto tentu tak mau menghalangi interaksi yang ditunjukan Hinata kepada putra sulungnya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Apalagi...-

Percaya atau tidak Mikoto mengulum senyum mencurigakan saat melihat Hinata merona.

Tapi. Hei!.

Mikoto kau memang reseh!.

Hinata itu _hanya_ terpikat oleh keimutan putramu bekat aura Uke-nya itu lho...~

Asal kau tahu Hinata tidak jatuh cinta kepada putramu!.

Ah...

Tidak jatuh cinta atau...~

Tidak mengakui kalau Hinata telah jatuh cinta ya..~

Hayo!.^^

"Iya, mama." Itachi kecil melangkah pelan-pelan menghampiri mama-nya dengan bibir merah penuh yang terbuka pasrah saat gerak dan pikirannya terfokus pada sinar di dada si boneka Zoro.

Lalu setelah itu. Suasana kembali oleh situasi tujuan awal.

"Ehemn. Itu..-Hinata, Itu putra sulungku. Sasuke."

DEG!.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa!.

DEG-DEG-DEG!

Hinata tersentak dari lamunan.

AAAAAAAAAA!.

KENAPA TERJEBAK RASA KAGUM SANGAT MENCURI ALIH KESADARANNYA SEJAK AWAAAAAAAL?!.

ASTAGA!.

Hshshshshshshk...

TIDAAAAAAKKK!.

HINATA LUPA DIRINYA BENCI PERNIKAHAN INI!.

Kesimpulan fanfic 'PastryMarry Cupi Cupi' chapter ini..-

#Lebay Hinata.

**TBC**

**Maaf dipenggal disini. ^^**

**Maaf ketelatan update. Maaf soal typo. Maaf soal kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada dalam pembawaan fic ini.**

**Bener-bener ga pede publish fic ini. Karena banyak penggunaan kata yang menyimpang dari EYD!.**

**Aaaaa...!**

**#Author_berasa_nosebleed_bayangin _Sasu_imut. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meilan mian-mian AUT versi 1

**PastryMarry**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Family.**

**Summary : Kisah konyol Sasu manis dan Hina keren yang diusung didalam sebuah pernikahan. Ini SasuHina!/atau...HinaSasu?. Aaaaa!. author ga tahu ini yang nempatin posisi laki-laki yang mana!.**

_Dan...sebagai catatan sekali lagi..fic ini sangat banyak kata yang tidak sesuai EYD. Jadi maap. Biasanya saya kalo bawain fic pake EYD. Hehehe._

_Yosh... Yang berminat silahkan baca...^^_

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Meilan mian-mian AUT versi 1.**

Hinata memandang leptopnya males. Ia mulai bosen dengan keadaan dirinya di akhir pekan ini. Lupakan soal pernikahannya yang diputuskan akan dijalankan duapuluh sembilan hari lagi.

Kata pamam dan bibi yang datang kemarin, lebih cepat lebih baik. Lagipula dirinya dan si Cacu itu sudah -cukup- umur dan tahun ini, si Cacu itu sudah lulus S2-nya di London NBA. Dan parahnya, papanya setuju aja.

Tadi sore, Hinata sudah berupaya merayu papanya untuk memperlambat pernikahannya. Hinata masih ingin hura syallala dengan dunia kerennya dipanggung band "OrlenSista"-nya bersama Ino si bass dan pencipta lagu, Karin si gitarist bermacam varian. Suigetsu si pianis-pengaransemen. Dan Ryuuzetsu si saxsofonist+penentu tema penampilan yang juga menyandang gelar penyanyi latarnya.

Aaaa!. Hinata masih pengen kongkow dan jalan-jalan bareng temennyaaa!. Pengen clubbing dan jumpa pens-pens cetia yang udahan nunggu diluar canaaaaa!.

Bayangin aja, misal loe udah jadi penyanyi sejak usia loe 16 tahun. Trus baru-baru ini loe naik daun. Sekarang tiba-tiba loe musti married di usia se..-uppsiiii..- emang udah dewasa sich. Tapi kan..-

Ah!.

Itu cowok namanya Cacu..-eh maksudnya...-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Emang bener sih. Itu cowok pinter..-secara pendidikkannya S2 tuh ya kan?. Nilainya hosting cum laude lagi di NBA itu. Jurusannya ternyata bukan mekanisi. Tapi telekomunikasi dan sekarang dia punya bisnis projeck ini itu didunia maya yang ngehasilin isi dompet enggak sedikit. Mapan. Dan provesinya itu ga ngeharusin dia mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Tapi cukup mantengin program didepan desktop leptop tiap hari.

Dan kedua, itu Sasuke imut banget...-perilakunya. Atau justru bloon dan aneh?. Terserah apa penilain kalian. Kalo Hinata sebutin tingkahnya yang sama sekali tak pernah berekspresi loud yang berhasil nampakkin gigi-giginya.

Saat si Sasuke itu diajak bicara mengenai pernikahan keduanya kemarin. Gesturnya kaku banget. Waktu Hinata ngulurin tangan buat kenalan. Dia justru cuma angkat tangan dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang terhiasi senyum orang mau nahan muntah. Nyungir. Tapi -jujur- emang ganteng sih.

Tapi, Hinata ga ngerasa itu orang sedang gugupan didepannya. Tapi ekspresi itu membuat kepribadiannya sulit ditebak. Sasuke terlalu pasif dan tidak bisa tersenyum secara normal. Cara bicaranya pun agak gagapan sesekali dan tatapan matanya menelusur kosong kesekitar saat itu.

Hinata bahkan meragukan apakah orang seperti Sasuke itu benar-benar sarjana S2 yang nyandang nilai tertinggi diantara seangkatannya di jurusan yang sama.

Bayangkan. IP akhir Sasuke kata papanya itu 3,9. Keren gak tuh?.

Hinata aja nyekek leher dulu ibaratnya barang mau dapetin rangking 3 di kelas SMA-nya dulu. Tapi bukan berartu Hinata ga punya prestasi.

Hinata punya kok.

Cuman dalam konteks lain. Seperti corat-coret animasi dikertas. Masak makanan Eropa. Satu tingkat dibawah Shikamari di kelas Hanggar. Dan masternya kalah dalam perlombaan catur. Tapi itu prestasi juga kan?. Hinata mau nantangin mereka. Orang nyanyi dan naik daun aja juga prestasi kok. Ya kan?.

Dan sore setelah kemauan Hinata ditolak papanya itu. Dan Hinaya rendaman di bath-up pake air hangat. Hinata mikirin kepribadian itu cowok aneh. Sambil buka-buka browser.

Ah rendaman sambil buka tablet itu kebiasaan buruk Hinata yang sudah biasa. Soalnya dia maniak internet tapi jarang punya waktu bebeh ganteng buat kencan sama dunia mayanya akibat padatnya jadwal manggung.

Nah saat itu, Hinata buka-buka soal macem-macem kepribadian seseorang. Dan yea, kabar buruknya Hinata adalah pribadi yang melankolis mian-miaaan!. Artinya pribadinya berantakan gila dan moody. Tapi, ah..entah ini termasuk kabar baik atau tidak.

Tapi, ollalalallala!. Hinata udah nduga kalau kepribadian si Sasuke itu adalah sama dengan orang autis.

**Autis!.**

**Autis!.**

**AUTIS!.**

**AUTIS!**

**AAAAUUUUUTIIIIIIISSSSS!.**

Ya ajegileee...~ dirinya mau dinikahin sama orang autis!.

Mama Hotaruuuuuuu yang ada di surgaaaaaaa!. Tolong balikin putrimu yang galau ini kedalam rahimmuuuuu!.

Hask gila!.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Jangan patah hati dulu para SasuLoper dan SasuHina maniak!.

Orang autis itu emang kesannya ga enak. Tapi asal kau tahu.

Orang autis itu macam-macam variannya. Ada yang berperilaku aneh kaya orang gila. ada yang terlalu pasif menghadapi lingkungan sekitar. Ada yang ngerasa dirinya itu masih anak kecil. Ada yang jenius dan kekanakan yang masih malu-malu. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke masuk dalam golongan yang terakhir itu.

Jenius. Yang malu-malu dalam menghadapi segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jenius. Ganteng. Malu-malu. Dan Pasif.

Ya ampun. Itu kombinasi yang kurang enak!.

Coba aja kalau Jenius. Tapi juga keren dan arogan karakter. Ya ampun! Sasuke akan jadi Prince de!. BENER!.

SOSOK PRINCE!.

...Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke itu tetap orang autis..._yang jenius.

Ya ampun.

Kenyataan selalu pahit.

Dan apa Hinata akan jalanin kehidupan Married-nya dengan orang itu?.

Hinata ga bisa bayangin gimana nasibnya nanti saat berdiri di altar sama orang autis yang berpakaian jas armani kece. Tapi perilakunya...-

Aaaaaaaa!.

"Tok...-tok." suara ketukan pintu kamar dari luar membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamuannya yang panjang. Suara berat tenor menyusul terdengar. "Hinata, kau harus tidur sekarang. Besok harus ke Sentaku untuk show!." itu Neji.

"Iya, kak!."

Hinaga menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai khawatir mengenai hal ini. Apakah ini show-nya di Sentaku yang terakhir?.

**T**eletubis**B**ikin**C**upcake**.**

_**A/N : Oh ya, kalo ada yang tanya kenapa Author Alra-AijoNSD ini suka banget publish ficsi baru sebelum ngelanjutin tanggungan ficsinya yang gak sedikit..._soalnya aku Author yang suka banget ngambil resiko seperti itu..._tersiksa dengan bisikan-bisikan dikepalaku yang hanya satu. Bener..!. Bukannya sombong. Tapi aku bener-bener tersiksa dengan buanyak plot ficsi-ficsi yang alurnya aneh-aneh di kepalaku. Mereka datengnya sangat tiba-tiba kayak jelangkung. Datang ga diundang. Pulang ga dianter. Kadang, ide ficsi itu masuk ke kepalaku gak hanya satu ide. Tapi bareng-bareng. Buuuanyak. Mereka ga mau pergi dari pikiranku sebelum kurealisasikan ke sebuah ficsi. Maaf, kalo jadinya begini. Dan membuat reader nunggu lama. Karena penyakit kebanyakan banyak ide itu. Mau ga mau aku ngetik cerita setiap hari. Yeah...setiap hari. Ada tugas cek ga ada tugas rumah. Mesti ngetik cerita. **_

_**Aduh maaf jadi curhatan...sesi. Aku sengaja typing ini gegara minta pengertiannya dari para readers yang nunggu ficsiku yang lain. **_

_**Tolong kasihani penyakit kebanyakan ide saya...~plisssi...!. Plisshiiii!...**_

_**Oc. Last..do you want to Review?.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meilan mian-mian AUT versi 2

**R****omance/Family.**

**Summary : Kisah konyol Sasu manis dan Hina keren yang diusung didalam sebuah pernikahan. Ini SasuHina!/atau...HinaSasu?. Aaaaa!. author ga tahu ini yang nempatin posisi laki-laki yang mana!.**

_Dan...sebagai catatan sekali lagi..fic ini sangat banyak kata yang tidak sesuai EYD. Jadi maap. Biasanya saya kalo bawain fic pake EYD. Hehehe._

_Yosh... Yang berminat silahkan baca...^^_

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Meilan mian-mian AUT versi 2.**

Tak!

Suara bola billyard bertubrukan. Mereka bergulir, saling dorong badan mengikuti keberuntungan. Berundi, ah...siapa yang beruntung bisa masuk lubang surga di meja biliard.

"Na, Hinata. Tidak seperti biasanya?" Shikamaru mengambil ancang-ancang. Meluruskan pucuk stiknya pada salah satu bola dal

Plang..klang..klang...

Stik Hinata lempar ke pojokan ruangan. Dengan gaya berjalan aya mayat idup Hinata nyeret kaki trus ngebanting diri ke sofa.

"Aku cuma ngerasa ga seratus persen hari ini." phonecellnya yang melotot di chrarge-an lebih terlihat menarik untuk di utek. Tumben-tumbenan. "Membosankan!"

Ctak!

"Strike!" seru Shikamaru dengan menonjok udara.

"Kalau bosen kenapa ga cari game lain aja? Mending kan? Hari ini kita dapet libur manggung. Ya ga?" tanyanya mencari persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Hemn." Suigetsu bergumam.

"Gimana kalo kita clubbing?" usul Karin yang kepalanya asyik berebahan di perut Suigetsu. Jemarinya dengan lincah memainkan game online yang ada di tabletnya.

"Males." balas Kiba yang tengah membuat kopi di pantry.

"Lalu-?"

Ryuuzetsu yang tadinya belajar meniup saxsofone menyahut. "Kita latihan aja lah. Daripada nyia-nyiain waktu. Besok siang ada manggung di tengah kota."

"Itu double males!" sahut Ino yang baru bangun dari pertapanya sama leptop (?).

"Trus-?"

"Kita makan diluar aja kali?"

BUKH!

Majalan langsung melayang ke kepala Suigetsu.

"Paling kau minta ditraktir lagi!" rawr Karin.

"Yah itu kan cuma usul."

Hening lagi.

"Oi...oi...kenapa kalian semua menatapku begitu?" geretak Karin.

"Ya kau kan Otakunya game! Jadi tahulah palinggak tentang ini. 'Key?" Karin terpojok.

"Ya, kita masih bisa main kartu?"

"Males!" jawab teman-teman se-band-nya.

"Atau ping-pong?"

"Mejanya nenekmu?"

"Tennis?"

"Panas-panas begini? Mau hangus?"

"Basket, balap kuda, golf, bulu tangkis, berenang, aerobik, catur, floor dance, PSP, terserahlah aku ngikut aja! Ah...-males mikirin ini smua!" Karin membanting tabletnya ke sofa sebrang. Duduk, dia membanting badan ke punggung sofa.

"Yah, emang sih..~kenapa hawanya ngebosenin yang sekarang? Tumben-tumbenan." Suigetsu ikutan duduk. Mereka menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

Kecuali, Kiba yang diam-diam meraih wajah Hinata telah menampakkan raut tidur dengan dama. Mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sudut bibir menyeringai. "Mulai lagi..Kiba?"

Kiba menghela nafas. "Dia memang pacarku, tapi kalau tidak sedang tidur mana dia mau?"

.

.

**-*** PM ***-**

.

.

"Kak Cacu?" panggilan lembut itu menarik perhatian. Itachi nggigit kuping boneka pokemonnya yang gede banget. Mata hitamnya yang sekinclong kepala botak berbling-bling gitu ngeliatin kakaknya yang suuuibuk bener.

"Hemn?"

Brruugh!

Tubuh cebol (?)eh..-kecilnya itu ambruk di dada Sasuke.

"Becok mama mau ngajak Tachi ke kebun binatang." adunya.

"Lalu-?" Sasuke masih mengutek-utek tabletnya dengan satu telunjuk yang aktif.

"Tachi ga mau cama mama, nanti...-kalau cama mama Tachi ga boleh naik unta." bocah bishounen itu meluk leher Sasuke kuat. Mau tak mau Sasuke melepas tabletnya ke sisi kasur. Pensiun sementara. "Tachi maunya cama kakak, nyemenyin Tachi ke BonBin."

"Hei..-" Sasuke mencolek hidung adik bungsunya. "Nanti kalau mama marah bagaimana? Itu kan boo~hong?"

Hiks

"Tapi Tachi pengen naik unta..~, Tachi suka unta."

"Umn...-b..boleh. Tapi, naik kuda saja yah?"

"Eh..-? Kenyapa? Kak Cacu tjakut nyaik unta yah?"

"Bukan. Itu..h-"

"TACHI-CHAAAAAAAN! CACU-CHAAAAAN! AYO TURUN! MAKAN MALAM UDAH SIAAAAAP!"

Itu dia, master dapur udah manggil. Tanpa sadar, fokus Itachi teralihkan.

"Hore! Kak Cacu ayo tancap gas! Turboooooo~~~...!" Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya maju. Sasuke tertawa dan langsung berlari kebawah untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya di ruang makan.

"Pagi papa!"

Fugaku menurunkan korannya. Tersenyum mendapati Itachi kecil melompat turun dari gendongan si sulung hanya karena ingin memeluknya.

"Pagi juga. Bagaimana mimpimu semalam? Apa berhasil mimpi bagus dengan menghintung domba?" tanya Fugaku sembari mengencangkan ikatan rambut sebelah Itachi yang kendur akibat polah hperactivenya. Ikatan rambut kesayangannya, beraksen muka Hello Kitty.

Itachi mengangguk semangat. "Umn! Aku mimpi yang baaagus sekali. Kak Cacu dan aku berlmain ceharian di karlnaval! Kak Cacu ngjak naik kuda lhoo..~"

Sasuke berdehem. Fugaku tersenyum. Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mimik cerah.

Pagi, itu..

Keluarga Uchiha membagi kebahagiaannya dengan senyuman dan Itahi kecil yang terlalu inosen

.

.

**-*** PM ***-**

.

.

TAKTAKTAKTAK!

Suara heels Hinata mengetuk-ketuk tangga dengan cepat susul menyusul menuju ruang makan. Ia tampak terburu-buru sekali. Terlihat dari cara memasang arloji di pergelangan tangan dan merapikan kunciran tinggi rambutnya di pucuk kepala.

"Kak Hinata! Kau seperti sedang dikejar banteng!" sindir Hanabi yang menyumbat telinga atas kegaduhan yang ada.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat hari ini ada show di Kyoto. Acara Teenagers Fan. AHHHH! AKU PASTI TELAT! INI SUDAH JAM SEGINI!" Hinata menyambar segelas susu daiatas meja dan meminumnya sambil berdiri. Sampai Hiashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan anak keduanya yang sering seenaknya itu.

"Hinata, duduk dulu."

Nasehatnya tak berbuah manis. Hinata justru gelagapan berlari ke meja di pojok ruang makan tempat vas dan gitarnya berada.

"MAAF PAPA, AKU HARUS CEPAT!" belum sampai disana, Hinata sudah berjongkok demi menyamankan heels tingginya. "O, YA. DIMANA KAK NEJI?! SEKARANG KAN HARUS CEPAT! AH...ADUH! INI KENAPA HEELSNYA SAKIT SEKALI...~~~" Hinata menendang-nendang udara demi melepas heelsnya dan segera mendekati rak khusus sepatunya yang berjumlah dua. Di sisi fiber sisi kanan balkon ruang makan yang tertutup tirai transparan setengah terbuka.

"Kak Neji..-eh? Bukannya dia pergi menemui Stylish Yugao hari ini?" Hanabi menyahut sambil berusaha mengunyah roti sandwitch-nya.

"APA? MANA BISA BEGITU?! HARI INI KAN..-"

-Cklek-

"Hari ini semua show's dibatalkan."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Hinata terpaku. Mata putihnya menatap Neji yang baru menyibak tirai pintu ruang makan dari luar sambil membawa setumpuk –entah apa belum jelas- ditangannya.

"Tapi, apa alasannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba seka-.."

"Kau akan fitting baju pernikahan hari ini." Neji meletakkan setumpuk 'benda' ditangannya di depan Hinata. Itu adalah bermacam-macam desain undangan pernikahan yang telah Neji urus seminggu sebelumnya.

"Kemarin seharusnya kau dan Sasuke sudah fitting. Dan karena kau terus memiliki jadwal show-show dan show lagi. Sasuke kusarankan fitting terlebih dahulu dan dia sudah melakukannya dua hari lalu. Sekarang, cukup dengan show dan mulai pandanglah hal apa saja yang perlu kau persiapkan untuk pernikahanmu lima belas hari lagi. Mengerti? Aku akan mengurus media pers dan segala kamera-kamera publik mengenai pernikahanmu."

"..."

Neji mulai berjalan keluar lagi. Namun sebelum itu, ia berpesan. "Aku sarankan kau mulai memperhatikan hal ini."

Setelahnya, Hinata terpatung dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

.

.

**-*** PM ***-**

.

.

Hinata mengusap tengkuk. Ia kembali memperhatikan phonecell touch-shreen-nya dan menunggu balasan.

Tapi, tak sabar ia langsung membuka kotak E-mail lagi. Mengetik E-mail kedua.

'_**Sakura, kau dimana? Bisa menemuiku di tempat paman Teuchi? Aku ingin kau membantuku fitting hari ini'_-Sakuera_Haruno13 yah* **_

TUKTUK!

Hinata menoleh ke sisi. Disana, Sakura tersenyum sambil mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Namun Hinata juga bisa melihat pinky itu ngos-ngosan kayak baru dikelotor banteng. Sepertinya dia buru-buru kesini.

Hinata langsung membuka jendela mobil dan pintunya.

"Hai!, jadi udah mau fitting hari ini? Hahaha! Gerah sekali!" Sakura mengipas-kipas lehernya yang berkeringat dengan majalah fashion barunya. Padahal mobilnya sudah tersedia AC.

Hinata menggeser pantantnya memberi Sakura spasi duduk lebih luas. "Ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Hinata dengan mengangguk kecil.

"HAHA! Kalau begitu kau menyerahkan ini kepada orang yang tepat! Tenang aja Hinata, ntar kupilihin gaun yang cocok buatmu! Serahkan pada ahlinya-eh?" Sakura refleks berhenti berkipas-kipas ria dan melihat mimik rekan se-eintertain-nya yang menunduk letih.

Seolah dia baru saja puasa dua tahun.

"Kau kenap-" refleks ucapan Sakura terpenggal. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "-Hei Hinata, apa kau benar-benar menolak pernikahannya?"

Menggeleng.

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya. "Lalu? Apa-apaan ekspresi wajahmu itu?"

"Aku-" Hinata membuang mukanya seolah dihadapannya ada tahi ayam. "Ya..-aku hanya tidak ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat. Itu saja." Hinata menelusup maju ke kursi sopir. Baru saja Sakura mau berkomentar. Hinata sudah melongokkan wajahnya keluar jendela demi memberitahu sopir Utakata yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Agar mereka berdua keluar sendiri saja. Dan dia yang menyopir.

Lalu..-perjalanan berlanjut setelah Utakata memberikan kunci mobilnya dengan senang hati.

Ban mobil bergulir. Sakura nekat ikutan pindah kursi duduk di sisi Hinata dengan lankah agak terhuyung karena keseimbangan yang tak stabil di dalam mobil.

"He? Lalu apa bisa kusimpulkan kalau kau membenci Si Cacu itu?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan phonecell-nya.

"..."

Tatapan Hinata lurus kedepan. Masih diam. Tatapan matanya tak seluruhnya fokus ke jalan raya. Vokalis Grub band 'OrlienSista' itu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata? Heii..~ telinga bebalmu mendengarku nggak sih?"

"Aku dengar." Hinata membanting stir ke utara. Batal ke kafe Paman Teuchi. "Kita akan ke butik mana? Aku tidak tahu fashion wedding. Kau tahu seleraku bukan baju-baju merepotkan langkah itu."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Yeah, sebaiknya kita ke butik Kurenai Yuuhi dulu. Disana setahuku selalu Up-To-Date dalam masalah wedding dress. Belok kanan di depan itu."

Sakura terhenyak. Ia menatap mata Hinata dari sudut pandangnya.

'_Dia...aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya'_

Tapi kemudian, Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata dan menyuarakan satu opini.

"O, hei Hinata! Bukannya dulu kau ingin membuat pernikahanmu di selingi aksen bunga mawar hijau? Dan kue karikatur shinchan?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa. "Ahahaha! Yah? Jadi kau masih mengingat hal itu? Konyol sekali! Heheh!"

Dan Sakura berhasil mengembalikan senyumnya.

"Hahah! Tentu saja! Aku kan pernah baca diary-mu."

Seketika itu juga mata Hinata melotot.

"UAAAAPPPPAAA?!"

Hancurlah kafe Paman Teuchi.

.

.

**-*** PM ***-**

.

.

**Tema : Eksperimen-Eksperimen**

"Menurutmu yang itu bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah gaun.

"Kalau yang itu?" Hinata justru menunjuk baju lain. Dan pada akhirnya. Inilah dia...taraaaaaaa

Untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang lebih konyol dari eksperimen fitting baju yang dilakukan Sakura dan Hinata.

.

.

**Eksperimen pertama:**

WEOW!

Tak disangka gaun yang dipilih hanya menutupi sampai diatas mata kaki.

"INI KEKECILAAAANN!"

**Gagal!**

.

.

**Eksperimen kedua:**

"Hinata, kalau yang itu bagaimana?"

"Ah, boleh."

Lalu..

E-emm..

DOENG!

"S..sakura, aku bisa membuat baju ini sebagai tendaku di kemah."

BRUGGHH!

Hinata tenggelam dibawah baju kurungannya yang kegedean.

**Gagal!**

.

.

**Eksperimen ketiga:**

"Waaaaaah! Ini bagus Hinata! beneran!"

Hinata memang tampak seperti Princess Aurora yang lagi mau nikah. Tapi...-

Tiba-tiba..

"HAKS...HKS...HKS..."

Hinata mencengkeram dadanya. Sesak nafas.

"HE-HEI HINATA! HEI! HEI KAU TAK APA?"

BRUUUGGGGH!

**Gagal!  
**.

.

Hinata hampir-hampir membanting gaunnya ke lantai kalau saja tak ingat itu gaun masuh belum ia bayar. "Ahhhhhhh! Biar aku aja yang milih gaunnya sendiri!"

DAKDAKDAKDAK _Cuma langkah kaki troll imajiner.

Lalu berlanjut ke eksperimen eksperimen selanjutnya yang lebih absurd.

.

"ITU BAJUMU ATO BAJUNYA FUNGUS?"

.

"TERLALU MEWAH!"

.

"POOR DRESS!"

.

"KEGEDEAN DIPINGGAAAAANG!"

.

SRUETH!

Kepeleset.

**GABRUGH!**

Jatoh.

"EKOR GAUNNYA KEPANJANGAAAAAAN!"

.

.

"BUSYET HINATA! KAU MAU KE PESTA HALOWWEN ATO MAU NIKAH?!"

.

Percobaan terakhir.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DES TAK DES!

"Oh my darling ahak ahak! Aku stress ahak-ahak!"

"Tuning-ting papi mami aku mau makan cupcake"

"YEHAAAA! CUPCAKE ISI OTAAAAAK!"

"AKAN KUHANCURKAN KE DALAM BLENDERR!"

"SUREOREMO SUREOREMO! DONALD BEBEK KWEK KWEK!"

"KWEK-KWEK PELANGI-PELANGI! ALANGKAH INDAMU!"

Dan mereka berdua gila-gilaan karaokean samapai gedung karaokenya meleduk kayak kompor gas.

Yang punya gedung karaoke Cuma mlungu. Belo. Mangap.

Oh, butik Yuuhi Kurenai. Ini bukan salah dikau.

**Dan kegilaan dua gadis hyperactive ini berakhir sampai disini.**

.

.

Dirumahnya, Mikoto yang tertawa kecil sambil menatap phonecell-nya sempat membuat Fugaku berpikir yang iya-iya.

"Ada apa Aijo-chan. Kau selingkuh ya?"

Mikoto tertawa semakin keras.

"Hihihi..haha, itu, Hinata. Dia keluar fiting gaun seharian tapi tidak mendapatkan gaunnya. Dia justru main game habis-habisan sambil marah malam ini sama Hanabi. Haha, calon menantu mama dengan hormon meledaknya yang tinggi. Hihihi.."

Fugaku menyilangkan lengannya. "Lalu?,"

"Yah, aku memiliki sebuah rencana?"

"..."

"Dia akan kudesainkan bajunya sendiri. Sasuke pasti juga suka nanti. Beres!"

**ToBeContinued**

**Maaf jika chap ini ngecewain. Alra lagi blank hari ini. Cuman jari-jari Alra masih seneng ngetik. Yahaa! Chapter depan moment WEDDING! Dan Chapter 5 moment FISH NIGHT!. Udah kubocorin kan? Hihihi..**

**Btw, makasih buat:**

**Zae-hime, n, honoki lover's, arisakajitani143. Pembaca di chap sebelumnya, silent reader. Dan faver+follower dibawah ini :**

**aindri961, arisakajitani143, hime namikaze, uchiha hana hime.**

**Makasih atas apresiasinya! **

**Last, maukah kalian mengisi bahan bakar semangat Author lewat tombol repiew di bawah #Author tepar akhir-akhir ini.**

**Thank's for read By AlraNSD**

"Ah, ini. Di bagian ini. Apa tidak ada yang lebih sederhana? Aku tidak suka yang terlalu mewah. Itu merepotkan." Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa panas. Pegawai butik itu mengangguk dan mengembalikan gaunnya. "Ah, Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti soal semua ini. kau lihat? Kuserahkan saja padamu."

Hinata menghempaskan badannya ke sofa butik.

Sakura langsung bersemangat. "Benar?"

Hinata mengankat undangan-undangan yang


End file.
